Writer's Meme
by BitterRenegade
Summary: Ten Songs. Ten Drabbles. One Pairing. Each 'Drabble' done in the time frame of each randomized song. Zaige, of course.


Once upon a time, BitterRenegade scrolled through the internet, looking for some inspiration to write. Finally, she had found one. A 'Writer's Meme' of sorts.

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

Nodding to herself, the young fanfiction author opened up a word document.

This challenge was accepted.

(Please note that I did every single one of these within the time frame of each so yeah. Enjoy, my lovlies.)

Not Coming Home – Maroon 5

I wasn't a child; Zero had to understand that by now. Hell, everyone else already realized I wasn't a child, so why couldn't he see it too? That's why he always ignored how I felt towards him… because he still thought of me as a child. Well, hopefully that wouldn't last for too much longer, I'd thought to myself bitterly, closing the door to the apartment that the six of us lived in.

Ass Back Home – Gym Class Heroes

Zero walked around Sanctuary, irritable to everyone that approached him. Gaige had been missing for days, likely out to hunt bandits and drive around Pandora without any vault hunters over her shoulder. The assassin wasn't used to it, not having the mechromancer around. It was only when Axton had awkwardly told him that he could just ECHO the girl did his mood change. Instantly he called Gaige, telling her to get her ass back home almost as soon as she said hello.

Don't Let Me Get Me – P!nk

Imagine his surprise the moment he'd heard her tell him that she wished she could be a different person. How could someone so… lively, unique, and kind even think about being someone else? But then as they continued to talk about her family back on Eden-5, about what schools she was planning to go to… Well, he wished that she could have had a different future, but never in a million years would he wish for her to change. To him, Gaige was perfect the way that she was.

For The Night's I Can't Remember – Hedley

They usually spent their nights hanging around Sanctuary, doing target practice or bugging Claptrap or going to Moxxi's for a bite to eat. One night they'd instead decided to go out for a drive, stopping at a bandit hide out to hunt. At one point she'd fallen, injured, and in a rage he killed off every other bandit in that camp. Picking her up off the ground, she brushed off her skirt "Whoa Zero, that was crazy!" She'd exclaimed, jogging back towards their vehicle. She was right, though. Seeing her hurt drove him nuts.

Goodnight Goodnight – Maroon 5

"Goodnight Zero." I said to him softly, closing my door before leaning against it, closing my eyes. Deep down I knew he was on the other side, slumped against the wood. Why did this have to happen? At first everything seemed so perfect… where did things go wrong? Clenching my fists together as tears streamed down my cheeks, I tried my hardest to ignore the quiet, filtered voice of Zero _"I'm sorry, Gaige."_

I Knew You Were Trouble – Taylor Swift

I groaned, a hand on my mask as an attempt to shield my gaze from the sight. Gaige had gone and somehow attached one of her egg shooters to Claptrap, as some sort of prank. Maya was going to be pissed when she found out. Of course, Gaige would likely be in more trouble from Roland. Taking her hand, I dragged her as far away from Sanctuary as I could. She was such a troublemaker.

Beauty and a Beat – Justin Bieber(Although I really have a cover of it that's all not sucky… DON'T LAUGH AT ME FOR HAVING THIS ON MY IPOD.)

I never would have thought that Gaige would have had a taste for this sort of music. But there she was, jamming to it in the middle of the living room. Noticing that she now had an audience of one, she winked at me "Body rock, I wanna see your body rock." She sang teasingly, holding my hand and bringing me closer so as to dance with her.

Oh, that's why she liked this music.

Drops of Jupiter - Train

Years after the defeat of Handsome Jack, I'd returned to Eden-5. I kept in constant contact with Zero and the others who'd decided to stay on Pandora. Met some boys, finished school, but after all my time on Pandora… Well, nothing could really compare to that. All the time my mind would wander to the barren wasteland and my friends and the adventure and… Zero. So, I went back. Zero greeted me at the train station, handing me an SMG with a smile. "Did you miss me?"

Just Give Me a Reason – P!nk ft some guy

(I had so much trouble with this one.)

He'd always known that she'd been uneasy about their relationship. She was afraid that if it ended, everything that they had between them before would be ruined. So then he'd had to do things so prove to her that no matter what happened, he'd always love her. After all, she just needed a reason for why he'd never leave her… And that reason was that they were perfect for each other.

She (For Liz) – Parachute

(I had even MORE trouble with this one!)

She was killing me and she didn't even know it. How could someone be so perfect without even trying? Every word, every smile, and every shot she fired just made me care for her even more. Holding my head in my hands, I sighed in defeat.


End file.
